Understanding Evie
by swanprincess715
Summary: 17 years ago, a baby showed up at the motel Dean and Sam were staying at for random shifter case. They find out the baby girl is Dean's from a one-night stand with a woman who turned out to be an angel. Her powers were bound at birth, making raising her easier, but now that she is older and wants to hunt like her dad and Uncle, life in the bunker becomes more complicated.
1. Stubborn Runs in the Family

**Author's Note This is my first try at writing. I already had a few chapters saved and thought I would try to publish and see what happens. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read! **

**I don't own any of the characters/story of Supernatural. **

"Forget it," Dean said, tired and honestly fearful of this conversation.

"You can't just dismiss me," his little girl said, looking at him fiercely. Sometimes he wished she was a little less like him. His sweet little angel could turn stubborn in a matter of seconds. The streak of Winchester was strong in her.

"I'm not dismissing you. I'm dismissing this terrible, reckless idea. I can do that because I'm your _father_." He emphasized the last word as though she would forget such a thing. She was visibly annoyed.

"I'm not a child anymore. That isn't a defense."

"You are always my child! Forever." Dean felt his voice raise slightly. They were moving into unknown territory. They didn't fight. This didn't feel right at all. He was hoping his increase in volume would make her pause, but she just leaned in further.

"Ugh. Semantics. I'm an adult and I want to do this. No, I need to. I can't just sit by and be selfish."

"No matter how old you are, suicide is still illegal." This was met with an intense eye roll.

"It's not suicide," she said, as though she was forced to say it for the millionth time.

"Yes, it is. The more you lie to yourself about it, the easier it is to make the horrible decision."

"It's me becoming what I was meant to be," the passion in her voice evident.

"No. Just no. You are perfect the way you are."

"I'm sorry but I need to do this. I'm useless the way I am. I can't help anyone."

"Dammit all. Of course you can. I'm tired of that argument. Your Uncle and I save people every day without grace."

"Real nice, dad." She turned to leave, knowing it was useless. She always called him 'daddy.' She knew that would sting some. She didn't like what this argument was turning her into, what it was doing to her relationship with her daddy. Her protector. The person she looked up to before all others.

"Stay put. We settle this tonight. I'm tired of being terrified of finding you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. Thinking about it was misery enough.

"I found a spell that gradually unbinds my power. It doesn't have to kill me. Uncle Cas said I couldn't handle the power, but if I ease into it, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"A spell? Where did you find a spell? How do you know you can trust it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, is worth your life. It's too great a risk. I won't allow it," he hoped exerting his power would work. He needed to be done with this.

"Then I'll leave." She stood very still. The words had come out faster than she could think her way out of saying them. Dean had been rubbing the back of his neck, staring at the beer in front of him. Those three words snapped his eyes to her, looking for the strength in that threat.

"You're 17." There were many arguments, but that came out first.

"I can handle it." She didn't know how far she could take this. She didn't want to leave at all, but she needed to do this. She loved her father, her Uncle Sammy more than anything. She understood their side, but it didn't destroy her resolve. She'd done so much research. This could work.

"I can't. I need you here."

"For what?" she fired back with instant regret. The hurt look on her father's face was a first for her.

Dean paused at the terrible question and then shook his head slowly. Sap wasn't his thing, but she needed to understand. If he was ever going to win this fight, he had to convey her importance to him. She was his source of happiness, meaning, motivation. Seventeen years raising her had made him different. He didn't know what to do if he wasn't her daddy. His drive for revenge changed to a drive to raise her in a safer world. He wouldn't stop until that was achieved. For her to put herself intentionally in harm's way was more than he could bear. All of that work to keep her safe… The thought of losing her was the same as losing his soul. He knew the Winchester in her made her want to fight, protect others, to risk it all to save the world. He couldn't let her. Nothing was worth losing her.

"How can you ask me that? You are my life, my everything. I need you here to keep you safe, to be your dad."

"Daddy…," she paused, mad at herself. He didn't open up easily, so she knew he felt desperate. "Look, I know this is scary. I'm terrified. But it's selfish to not try. My mother never should have done this."

Dean took a moment. He never knew how to approach the subject of her mother. A woman he spent 12 hours with, maybe, one random evening so many years ago. He would always be grateful to her for giving him his baby girl. Sometimes he wished Evie could just be human, so she didn't have to go through the difficulties they were facing now. The constant 'what if' was running through her mind as she got older. Wondering about her power and abilities instead of welcoming the blessing of being safely hidden from an army of angels that wanted to kill every Nephilim ever been born.

"She was keeping you safe."

"She was keeping me weak," she said with sadness, not contempt. She knew this wasn't the motivation, or at least hoped. There were only stories that were passed on from others and the assumption. She'd never met her mother.

"No. Safe. This is hopeless. I'm done trying to reason with you. You are my child and I will not let you do this!" His voice was raising again… He stood up from the table.

"Enough! We aren't getting anywhere and you can't just forbid me! It's my life, my body!" Evie screamed. She had never yelled at him. Not once.

"Go to your room!" It was a weird reflex. He had never sent her to her room, but he couldn't let her yell at him. He was losing control, and the thought terrified him. How much longer could he keep her here and keep her safe.

She was frozen in place. Despite herself, tears rose in her eyes. Dean saw them and felt like a monster. He made her cry. She turned and ran. He wanted to follow her, but didn't know what he'd say. He wasn't changing his mind. Maybe it would make her rethink it when she could she how angry he was. He hated this. He sank back into his seat at the table and took a deep drink of his beer. She'd never questioned him before. They always understood each other, and she respected that he knew best. He had no idea how to navigate this new part of their relationship. He was starting to lose her already.

Sam came into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat opposite Dean.

"Did I just hear you yell?" Sam's eyebrows rose.

"She won't listen," he said exasperated.

"So you thought being louder would help?" Sam smirked. He was frustrated too but knew driving her away wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"She threatened to run away," Dean said solemnly. Sam's smirk vanished.

"She can't do it on her own anyway. She needs someone else to perform the spell."

"Wrong. She can do it herself."

"What?!" Sam was leaning forward.

"She found a spell that would let her unbind her grace gradually, whatever that means. She thinks that'll solve everything." Dean sounded tired, was tired.

"No! She can't do that. It's still incredibly dangerous. There is no precedent. We have no idea how she'll react, what her body can actually take. What if it goes wrong? She could die instantly," Sam was panicking. She hadn't liked Cas' explanation before and there hadn't been an alternative. Now this wasn't just a crusade, it was almost a reality. She was going to risk everything and they would almost certainly lose her. Sam wanted to go yell at her, force her to understand. Now he understood Dean's outburst earlier. It was a desperate need to get her to listen, to see reason.

"I know. Cas was very clear that messing with this now was suicide. Even by some miracle she survives, she is putting a target on her back to every angel on earth."

"How do we make her see that?" Sam was sincerely at a loss. "Reverse the rolls. Force her to see it from our side?"

"We'd be hypocrites," Dean chuckled sadly. Both men had risked everything to save the world.

"We had a specific purpose. She just wants to reach a potential she believes to be there but isn't. She wants to be like us and knows we won't let her hunt. I'm sure she thinks if she had the abilities of Jack, we would. Even though I still wouldn't," Sam finished with a swig of his beer.

"Me either," Dean added.

"This is impossible," Sam sighed.

"Yep."

They sat in silence, trying to solve a problem they both thought should be simple. She just shouldn't do it.

"Is there a way to strip her grace? Remove it entirely?" Sam perked up.

"I don't know. She'd hate us forever," Dean sounded defeated.

"At least she'd be alive to hate us."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother. But, maybe this was a viable idea… She would hate them, but at least it was off the table. Maybe in time, she would see their point of view, understand why they did it. Sam was right, _at least she'd be alive. _He began to pray to Cas. They needed help.

Wings fluttered. Cas sat with them at the table. Dean told him about Evie's plan.

"She'll certainly die." Cas' bluntness was unwelcomed to the men sitting next to him. Dean winced.

"How do we take away the choice?"  
"Taking her grace would kill her instantly. Taking an angel's grace turns them human in the body they have taken. As a Nephilim, she has no vessel, she is a pure angel with a human soul. Taking her grace would stop her heart. Since her powers were bound, her body is weaker than Nephilim who grow into their grace. Unfortunately, she is just human. Her grace keeps her alive, but it can't heal her and it can't be used for anything other than keeping her body alive to facilitate her soul. She is the second of her kind that I am aware to have existed. There could be more, but they were not detected by angels because there was no visible grace to find. We studied the other. Trying to determine how he functioned. They extracted grace and he became weaker with every extraction. He lost the ability to walk, then to sit up, to breath, and then his heart stopped. They realized his grace was his life source. If she lost it, no one could save her. She would be lost to us. Her body needs it like it needs blood and we have no way easy way to replace it for her."

Dean and Sam sat quietly. The news was horrifying.

"The release of her grace would overwhelm her system. Even a little at a time. It would be as though she overdosed on a drug. She would die slowly in agonizing pain as her heart-"

"Enough." Dean couldn't take anymore. Both Winchesters looked defeated.

"Then what is my purpose?" Three heads snapped around to the door to see a very teary-eyed Evie looking back at them.


	2. Mystery Call

**Author's Note: thank you for the follows and the review! It was very encouraging! I hope you like the next installment :-) **

Dean stood to go to her. She looked like she was five again, and she ran in because she skinned her knee. He couldn't handle that look on her face. Evie saw him coming toward her and stepped back. The movement shattered his heart. Was she afraid of him? Furious with him? He couldn't read the look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked slowly. Not sure how to approach this.

"What am I? What is my purpose? Just to be some anomaly that doesn't mean anything?" she choked on the last word.

"Absolutely not," Dean said immediately.

"You mean everything to us," Sam added.

"Every human has a purpose to navigate God's world," Cas chimed in with his usual broad logic.

"I'm not human. Not really. I don't get how I fit into this. Why was I born into this family? Warriors who save the world and I am just the burden you have to care for in between missions."

"Oh, baby girl. You can't think that way. It's not how it is at all," Dean felt terrible. How could he have missed that she was feeling this way?

"Evie, you know we don't feel that way," Sam was just as surprised. She was always so confident. Then he realized, she was confident because she thought she had a different destiny. "This doesn't change anything. You are just as important with or without your full power."

"Your mind is far more important than strength. That is what makes you unique," Dean meant what he was saying. He just didn't know if she'd actually believe his words.

"But you are vessels and slated to save the world, and I'm just… well… me. Why be a Winchester?"

"You are a Winchester because you are strong and caring. You want to help people and make the world better. Just because you can't use your powers doesn't mean you can't make things better. People do it every day."

"It just seems like there should be more," Evie sank into the chair closest to the door. Saying those last words mostly to herself. She knew there was logic to what they were saying, but she couldn't handle the idea that she was _just_a person, with no destiny in particular. If only she knew what was coming…

"We have worked incredibly hard to keep you away from this life. Our goal is for you to have it better than we did. Your powers would prevent that from happening. You aren't obligated to put your life on the line every day. We started this life out of revenge. We don't know anything else, but you. You can do great things. Better, larger, more meaningful things because you have more opportunities than we did," Sam was completely sincere. He got dragged away from his chance, but she had all of them to make sure that didn't happen. They would never pull her into this life.

Evie just sat quietly. She knew all they ever wanted was normal and all she ever wanted was adventure. Although she knew their pasts haunted them, they didn't regret the life. They were grateful for the people they were able to save. She wanted that type of gratitude. That no matter how awful things got, at least people were alive because of the work she did. She knew they just wanted her to be safe, but they couldn't dictate how she lived her life. At least not now that she was an adult, at least almost...

"I'm going to lay down." It was all she could think to say. She needed to process more. Was she willing to take on the risk of dying to have power? The odds seemed more dire than before. Overhearing the agony Uncle Cas mentioned, made it sound more dangerous. She figured it would hurt and then she would have them. Not the whole, instant death thing. She stood and slowly walked to her bedroom, not saying goodnight to any of them. She knew her Dad would follow her soon. He struggled to just let these things go. Knowing it scared him had made her more patient, but it just felt like she was being held back. Her frustration was mounting, but if this wasn't an option, what does she do know?

In her room, she crawled under the blankets and started to cry. The weight of the news and the uncertainty of her place in the world was too much for her teenage hormones. She just wanted a mission, some kind of answer that she could throw herself into.

"Baby?" her dad asked hesitantly, leaning on her door frame.

She just sat up slightly, resting her shoulders against her headboard, staring sadly into his eyes. He slowly walked over and sat at the edge of her bed. Brushing a tear off her cheek and resting his hand over hers on her lap.

"We're going to figure this out, you know. You are going to figure out what makes you happy and gives you fulfillment and this uncertainty will go away. It's what happened when I met you. My purpose has nothing to do with hunting things. It's _you_. So what if you don't know what it's going to be right now? One day it'll be clear, and you won't have to be sad or confused. In the meantime, we keep trying to find that thing that makes you happy. It just may not be with your grace." He rested his hand gently on her cheek and wiped another tear away with his thumb, smiling sadly at her. He hated seeing her upset, and this week had been nothing but that. "Scoot down."

Evie slid down the headboard and got settled under the blankets.

"I love you, daddy," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"I love you, baby girl," he kissed her forehead. "Now try to clear your mind and get some sleep. You never know what tomorrow will bring." He winked at her and then stood to walk out. He turned out her light and paused, watching her from the light that still streamed from the hallway. He couldn't imagine life without her. He prayed to anyone who would listen that he never had to know.

Evie woke up early the next day. Her mind was still racing, but she felt a little better. No matter what happened, she still had this place, her family. She was good at research and helping them solve the mysteries from town to town. Even if her strength wasn't on the frontline, she wasn't useless. She started to think about her Uncle Sammy's words too. Maybe there was something beyond hunting that would still help a lot of people have safer, better lives. Maybe she would study law like him or become a doctor. Heaven knows her Dad and Uncle could use one in the family.

She caught a whiff of breakfast and slowly stretched her way out of bed. She knew they wanted to see Aunt Jodi today, and that was a three-hour drive. She could catch more sleep in the back of the Impala. Certainly wouldn't be the first time…

Evie plopped down next to Jack who was already scarfing down pancakes. The two had grown very close in the past few months. She had always wanted a sibling. He was what she would be if her powers weren't bound. Except, being half archangel, he is far more powerful. She was never jealous though. He had many struggles and difficulty controlling his powers, but Evie had always been able to calm him down. They also had a unique bond, sensing each other's distress and emotions. Cas believed it was the combination of their grace and soul. Their own, private angel radio. All of these things had brought them together quickly and it was hard to imagine life without someone who understood her in this way now that she had it.

"Here you go, sweetie," Sam said as he put two chocolate chip pancakes in front of Evie and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks, Uncle Sammy!" she replied genuinely and dug in.

"We almost ready?" Dean came in, fixing the collar of his overshirt, kissing Evie's head, squeezing Jack's shoulder and sitting on the bench across from them at the kitchen table.

"I need to shower," Evie said, mid-bite.

"Hurry it up. We leave in 30." Dean said, smiling at his little girl. She was a fascinating mix of him and Sam. She took one more big bite while standing up and running out of the kitchen. Dean's cell began to ring.

"Seems early for that," Sam observed as they shared a concerned look. Couldn't be good…

"Hello?" Dean said gruffly.

"Dean Winchester?" a man's voice asked cautiously.

"Who's asking?"

"Your daughter is in danger. I'm sorry to be blunt, but I need to discuss this with you," the man spoke quickly.

"Who the hell is this?" he shot back angrily. Mention of Evie made him sit up, his frustration and concern rising.

"We need to meet, and I can give you more information. It's not safe to talk like this. I know it's hard to believe, but your daughter only has a little time left if you don't meet me," the stranger stated.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Dean was starting to worry. He and Sam had done everything in their power to keep Evie a secret. Very few people in the hunting world knew Dean had a daughter and short of the demons who could read his mind, he did what he could to keep her identity safe from them. Both knew how vulnerable she made them, and how devastating it would be if she was hurt, or worse, simply because she was theirs. They had lost too many family members and friends to risk anything. This made the stranger even more terrifying to Dean. How did he have this number? How did he know about Evie? How did he know she was in danger?

"Why would I lie?" the mystery man replied.

"None of this makes sense. How did you even get this number?"

The man ignored him.

"We need to meet. In a neutral place. No angels," the stranger insisted.

"I'll ward a place," Dean said. He didn't want to give in to this man, but if there was any chance at all that Evie could be harmed, he had to risk it. Dean gave the man an address and hung up. They would meet that afternoon. His better judgment was screaming not to do this. Worst case though, he's in danger and he takes the guy out. He needed to fill Sam in and have him stay with Evie in case this was a trap to pull them away from her, leaving her alone and vulnerable.

Dean pulled Sam out of the kitchen, out of Jack's earshot, and explained the call.

"I'm going," Sam said definitively.

"Someone has to stay with Evie. In case this is a trap, I have to know she's safe," Dean understood his frustration, so he kept his cool.

"Cas. Cas can stay with her," Sam insisted. Dean thought a moment. It probably would be good for his brother to have his back. The man didn't say come alone, only no angels.

"Ok. That will work," Dean caved. "Cas!"

Cas appeared soon after, and they filled him in.

"This sounds like a bad idea," Cas stated plainly.

"I agree, but it's Evie. He found my weak spot. If there is any risk to her, I have to check it out. Sam will have my back, but we need you to keep Evie safe," Dean said.

"Of course. Always." Cas assured. Dean reached and squeezed Cas' arm in a gesture of gratitude and left with Sam to get ready for their odd meeting.


	3. Family Reunion

Dean didn't like lying to Evie, but didn't want to upset her with the details of the call until he knew he had to. It was really a lie by omission more than anything else. It was common for plans to get derailed when an "old friend" called her dad and needed a favor. Even though she was 17, someone always stayed with her in the bunker until they returned. She knew it had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with their overactive imaginations. They literally lived in a bunker that was warded for almost every big bad they could think of. There were a few breaches in her lifetime, but Cas' job was to grab her, get her somewhere safe, and stay there until the threat was gone. So, her dad telling her that they had to take care of something instead of going to Jodi's today was not surprising. He did seem a little shaken, which worried her, but otherwise she figured it was the usual.

"Well that stinks, but I understand," she sighed. Her dad had his backpack slung over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Be good. We'll be back before you know it. Love you, baby." It was the same thing he said every time they left.

"Love you too, daddy," she replied.

Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead next.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Love you, kiddo." Sam's usual speech.

"I know. I love you too, Uncle Sammy," she said and felt the usual tug in her stomach that this could be the last time she saw one of them. It was never going to get easier when they left to some mysterious location to fight some deadly creature. She wondered what it would be like if they both had boring desk jobs. She was pulled from her thoughts when the bunker door slammed shut.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asked. Jack walked over to them, now also dressed for the day.

"Hmmmm….," Evie thought for a moment. "Teach us more about shape shifters!" Cas had been giving Jack and Evie lessons in their research and he had found them both to be eager. He smiled.

"Very well. Take a seat," he gestured, and they began their discussions.

Sam and Dean just finished the angel warding when the door to the old, rusty warehouse opened. Both men quickly raised their guns.

"Whoa! Mr. Winchester?" a very young boy asked quickly. He couldn't be older than Evie. Sam immediately lowered his gun. Dean did not.

"Who are you?" Dean grunted.

"Sean. I go to school with Evie," he answered timidly. Not taking his eyes from Dean's gun.

"What did you mean on the phone?" Dean was confused and impatient.

The boy stood there quietly for a moment, visibly terrified before starting to cry.

"I'm so, so sorry. He said he'd kill my parents," Sean sobbed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, absolutely confused.

Suddenly, Dean's stomach started to sink.

"Who is he? Tell me now!" Dean growled.

"I have no idea. He just said he was the devil," Sean replied.

Dean's eyes flashed to Sam and he had clearly come to the same realization.

"We have to go!" Sam said, anxiously. Both men put their guns away and sprinted to the Impala.

"Anything??" Dean asked anxiously as the Impala skidded over the dirt road. They were still a mile from the bunker.

"She's not answering," Sam answered, anxious.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled as his foot synced on the pedal. The car slid dangerously as he hit the brakes in front of the door. His muscle memory overtook his panic and the car came to a perfect halt at the bunker door. Both men were out of the car before the engine could go dark.

They sprinted down the stairs, already noticing overturned chairs. A buzzing could be heard as they rounded the corner. Dean's worst nightmare unfolded before him.

"Nice of you to join the little family reunion," Lucifer said as he held an angel blade to Evie's neck. He forced her to the ground in front of a strange looking metal bowl. Dean recognized it, he wanted to go to the apocalypse world.

"Don't you dare touch her," Dean growled.

"You see, I would happily leave her alone, but I need what she has and I don't want to slit my own son's throat, so here we are," he smirked.

"It won't work. She's not an archangel," Sam tried reason. He would give anything to get her away from the monster that tormented him for so many years.

"It's amazing that in nearly two decades, you still know almost nothing about your daughter. She does have archangel grace. My sweet little niece."

Cas started to let that sink in. That would mean… "Anamara."

Dean's eyes flashed to Cas.

"My mother?" Evie asked weakly.

Lucifer giggled.

"Biologically, sure. She much rather you were dead though. Unfortunately, for her, someone took you, bound your powers and dropped you with dear old dad over there. Lucky for you, your Uncle Lu has kept your little secret. But… I don't have to. In fact, one day I'll probably give it up for fun. However, I need you right now so let's get this show on the road."

Dean moved closer slowly, hoping to get a hold of her somehow.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lucifer sang. "I don't have to make this painful, but I will."

Dean stopped. Sam froze next to him. Jack and Cas were on the other side of the room, unsure what to do. Before the men could think of something, Lucifer made a quick motion and the angel blade ran along her throat.

"No!" Sam and Dean yelled in unison and lunged forward. The portal to the other universe opened as grace gushed from her.

Evie felt like her energy was leaving her body. It was getting harder to stay upright. She felt her Dad's arms around her and things started to go dark.

"Cas!" Dean screamed.

Lucifer grabbed Jack and disappeared through the portal.

"Jack!" Sam yelled and jumped in after them.

Cas slid next to Evie and quickly healed the wound. The portal closed seconds later.

"Evie! Evie!" Dean shook her slightly, hoping for some sign of life. She was dead weight in his arms and he was too terrified to check for a pulse.

"She's alive," Cas reassured. Dean let out a sigh, but he still was concerned. They had just had a conversation about how dangerous it would be to lose any grace, and now she's limp in his arms.

"Will she be alright?" he asked uncertain.

"In time, if she is able to regenerate her grace, yes. I'm not sure she can though. This is unprecedented." Cas looked concerned.

Dean lifted her slowly from the ground and took her to the couch in the library and laid her down gently, brushing the hair from her face and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, a new realization came crashing down on him.

"Sam! Did he go through? Jack… Jack was pulled in." Dean looked to Cas frantically for answers.

"Yes, they both went through," Cas solemnly confirmed.

"Son of a bitch. Can't we ever have frickin' quiet?" Evie was weak and unconscious in front of him and Sam and Jack were in an apocalyptic hellhole. This couldn't get much worse.

"We need to call Rowena to open the portal back up for us," Dean thought aloud.

"We have no more archangel grace." Cas stated the obvious.

"We'll figure that out," Dean answered as he pulled out his cell to call the red-headed sorceress.


End file.
